Breakaway electrical connectors for terminating an electrical cable are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,111. Such a connector is arranged to be mechanically engagable with a mating electrical connector mounted in a panel or some other substrate, so as to provide an electrically conductive path between the connectors. The connectors can be firmly engaged but quickly disengaged without excessive manual effort, when required.
GB 2 477 987 A discloses a breakaway electrical connector in the form of a low profile, angled connector. The connector comprises a body having an engagement portion including a sleeve which extends in a longitudinal first direction for engaging with the mating electrical connector, the body further having an opening for routing conductors of the cable away from the connector in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. At least one resilient member is arranged on the sleeve of the engagement portion, the resilient member being capable of deforming transversely to the first direction and providing a reaction force for maintaining the engagement of the connector with the mating connector. The resilient member comprises a coil spring extending about the sleeve of the engagement portion, the coils of the coil spring having a canted arrangement.
The resilient coil spring of the breakaway connector disclosed in GB 2 477 987 A helps to prevent accidental disengagement of the connectors. The problem of accidental disengagement of the connectors is also addressed in GB 2 509 924 A, which discloses a so-called “straight-pull” connector arrangement in which the connectors can only be disengaged when they are pulled apart in directions that are substantially parallel to the axis of the engagement sleeve.
A further problem has now arisen, in that measures aimed at preventing accidental disengagement of breakaway electrical connectors, including those described above, have made it more difficult to intentionally disengage the connectors. This problem can be exacerbated when the cable connector is a low profile connector, and therefore difficult to manually grip, and/or when the other connector is mounted to a flexible substrate, such as the fabric of an item of clothing. Problems can also arise when the user does not have sight of the connectors, for example when outdoors at night.
In this context, there is a need for a connector design for use with flexible substrates which allows for the risk of accidental disengagement to be minimised while at the same time providing for easier deliberate disengagement.